Bakugo's Party
by Maquaya Anderson
Summary: This is a Bakugo x Izuku story. If you don't like My Hero Academia ships then I suggest you don't read this story. If you do decide to read it I hope you enjoy Warning: The last chapter is M rating and contains Yaoi (boy x boy)
1. Bakugo’s Party

Hello this is an Izuku x Bakugo story. I hope you all enjoy this story of mine. I know you probably think I suck at fanfiction but I am going to give it a try. Have fun. Small Warning: This is small M rating and does contain Yaoi (Boy x Boy)

~ Bakugo's Party: Izuku x Bakugou ~

It is Friday. Everyone is excited because Bakugo is having a party. Everyone comes to his parties, and I mean EVERYONE.

"Good Morning, Deku" Says Uraraka. "Oh, Good Morning" Replies Izuku.

"Hey, why are you so spaced out lately?" Asks Uraraka. "Oh, umm...Can I tell you later?" Answers Izuku. "Sure" Says Uraraka with a smile.

After School

"So, Can you tell me why you were so spaced out earlier?" Asks Uraraka "I like someone. And I don't know if I should tell h-" Izuku stopped as Bakugo walked up to them. "Hey, are you nerds coming to my party?" Asked Bakugo. "Of course, Kacchan" Says Izuku as he smiles and blushes a little.

"Okay, Cool." Says Bakugo as he walked away quickly. "Hey, Deku. Do you like Bakugo by any chance?" Asks Uraraka with a concerning look. "What?!?! I have no idea why you would think that...Of course I don't." Says Izuku with a furious blush.

It's 10:00pm. Which means that it is time to go to Bakugo's party. Everyone usually shows up at 10:30 or 11:00. The party usually doesn't end until everyone falls asleep (from either getting drunk, sleepy, etc.)

Parties, in the real world, usally invole Sex, Drugs, Weed, Alcohol, Wine and Fighting. (No, I don't know from experience but from watching movies and tv shows.)

"HEY EVERYONE, LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!" Yells Bakugo. Of course everyone wants to play because it's a game of people kissing. Who doesn't wanna see people kissing?

"Your turn, Nerd." Says Bakugo. Izuku spins the bottle. Of course it lands of Bakugo. Everyone gasps and Bakugo stands up. Izuku is just sitting there blushing furiously.

Bakugo crouches down next to where Izuku is sitting. Izuku turns his face towards Bakugo's. "Hmm...You're kinda cute when you blush" Says Bakugo. "Wh-What?!?! What are you s-"

Bakugo, getting really annoyed of Izuku talking, Kisses him pasionately. Both of them blushing Furiously (Because this is both of their first kiss)

Everyone gasps except Kirashima and Uraraka. "I knew that they liked eachother" Says Kirashima and Uraraka

Bakugo pins Izuku to the ground and moans quietly.

"I think that they're going too far" Says Momo. "Yeah someone should stop them" Says Uraraka. "No leave them be, Besides we should all go home. It's getting pretty late" Says Todoroki

Everyone left and well, I guess I can tell you what Izuku and Bakugo's P.O.V. was this whole day...

Thanks for reading. I will have two other chapters of this because I want to tell you Bakugo and Izuku's P.O.V. Please tell me if you think my story was good. I hope you had fun reading.


	2. Izuku's POV

This is Izuku's P.O.V. for Bakugo's Party. If you don't want to read this you don't have to. Anyways, if you do read this thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this. Warning: Not M rating but you will understand why when you get finished reading this. Another thing: Btw, this is Izuku's P.O.V. So while reading this, just know that you are technically reading as if you are Izuku

~ Bakugo's Party: Izuku's P.O.V. ~

Izuku's mind: Today is a friday. I can talk to my friends all weekend. I can't forget about training. Maybe I should tell Bakugo that I like him. Or maybe I shouldn't. I should probably ju-*Good Morning, DekuSays Uraraka *Oh, It is just Uraraka* "Good Morning, Uraraka"

"Why are you so spaced out?" Asks Uraraka. *Should I tell her? Maybe...I should probably wait.* "Can I tell you Later" I ask. "Sure" Says Uraraka with a smile

At Lunch

*I really think I should tell Bakugo. Maybe I should wait until later today. Or ask Kirashima to tell him for me. Hmm...This is so difficult for me. Damn, why am I the one who has t-*"Hey, Midoriya. Can we talk" Asks Kirashima. "Sure" I say. "So, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you liked Bakugo by any chance, And do not lie to me" Says Kirashima in a deep, but gentle voice. "Umm...Yes...I- I do" I say blushing a little. "I knew it" He whispers, trying not to let anyone hear him"

After school

"So, can you tell me why you were so spaced out earlier?" Asks Uraraka. " I like someone and I don't know if I should tell h-" I stopped talking as soon as I noticed that Bakugo was coming toward me and Uraraka.

"Are you nerds coming to my party?" Asks Bakugo. "Of course, Kacchan" I say smiling and blushing a little. "Okay, cool" Bakugo says as he walked away quickly.

Did he just blush at me. No, maybe at Uraraka. I'm so damn confused.* "Hey, Deku. Do you like Bakugo by any chance?" Asks Uraraka with a concerning look on her face. "What?!?!? I have no idea why you would think that...Of course I don't." I say blushing furiously.

"Don't lie, you can't hide the fact that you like him." Says Uraraka. "Okay, Okay fine. Bakugo is the reason why I was spaced out earlier. But it doesn't matter. He does not like me and that's okay. I guess." I say with a sad look on my face.

"Hey, maybe you should just get ready for his party." Says Uraraka. "But I have nothing to wear." I say. "Yes you do. You just need help finding the right outfit." Says Uraraka.

"A button down shirt, ripped jeans, and a leather jacket. Well, it works I guess" I say. "Yay, I pick out the best outfits." Uraraka says cheerfully.

At the party (About 2 hours after people were talking and drinking.)

"HEY EVERYONE LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!" Yells Bakugo. *Wait, this is my chance. If it lands on him he has to koss me. And maybe h-* "Deku, come on. You really need to stop spacing out" Says Uraraka.

"Your turn nerd" Says Bakugo. *Land on Bakugo, Land on Bakugo* Well, I spinned the bottle and it landed on Bakugo. Everyone gasps *Wait, It really landed on him. What am I suppossed to do?* I think in my head while sitting there blushing furiously. "Your kinda...Cute when yiu blush" says Bakugo. *WHAT?!?!!?? HE THINKS I'M CUTE???!!!* "W-What are y-you s-"

Bakugo, getting really tired of me talking, Kisses him passionately. Everyone, except Uraraka and Kirashima, Gasps. "I knew that they liked each other" Says Uraraka and Kirashima.

Bakugo pins me down (still kissing me). *What am I doing this is so wrong...but I...I can't stop him*

"I think that they're going to far" Says Momo. "Yeah, someone should stop them" Says Uraraka. No leave them be, Besides it's getting pretty late. We should go home" Says Todoroki. (Everyone left and well...What they do is goibg to be in Bakugo's P.O.V.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
